iThink Freddie Is Hot
by PrincessPurplee
Summary: Second title: Oh, chizz. Sam thinks that Freddie is hot, and whene reddie notices Sam staring, he starts to wonder. Brad asks Sam to go to the movies, and Freddie gets jealous and tags along. Please R&R! Man, I suck at summaries. Seddie Two-shot


**A/N: Never thought that I'd be making an iCarly fanfiction . . . But, once I get a new obsession, my mind gets blocked from every other book/TV show I like. And then I crap this chizz out. Hopefully this will calm my obsession. For now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a man? My ex-boyfriend says that I'm a lesbian man, trololol. Anyway, yeah, I'm not a man. Nor am I am Schneider. Therefore I do not own iCarly. Depressing, right? However, I do own a hedge-hog. His name is Peter.**

**Sam (POV)**

I was sitting in Carly's apartment eating some friend chicken when Spencer walked out of his room. He was covered in paint and holding a guinea pig. I didn't question it.

"Hey, person who doesn't live here."

"Don't pretend you don't love my constant presence."

He contemplated it for a second, then sighed and ruffled my hair with the hand which wasn't on the under-side of the guinea pig. Thank Chicken. "Yeah, I do. Where's Carls?"

"Oh, I sent her and Frednub to The Groovy Smoothie to pick me up some bacon."

"Makes sense." I sent him a lazy grin. "Oh, and nice shirt."

I looked down, I was wearing a Penny Tee that said 'Bacon Bra'.

"You know it."

Just then, Carly and Frederly walked in holding a bag of bacon and two smoothies. I grinned sweetly at Carly and she rolled her eyes and chucked the bacon at me, I caught it with one hand easily and ripped the bag open with my teeth.

"Introducing Princess Puckett, ladies and gentlefriends," Fredward said making himself comfortable on the couch. He set the smoothies down on the table. I was sitting on the counter, next to the computer, which made it easy for me to kick him. While I was debating dropping the bacon to thump him, but decided that he wasn't worth missing out on a second of bacon. I'd just do it later.

"Shut up, Frediot."

"Pfft."

"Nice argument. Exhaling."

"You got that off _Friends_."

"Do you want an applause?" I got up and walked over to the couch, bacon in one hand and fried chicken in the other. "Now, move."

"Why should I?"

"Fine, but you brought this upon yourself, Fredweird."

"What? Oh." I was sitting down on the couch, settling my feet on his lap and wiggling around, trying to get comfortable.

"Now, rub."

He sighed, knowing to not bother arguing back and started taking my colourful socks off and began to massage my feet. I smiled at him sweetly and examined his hands. They were soft but calloused. My eyes found their way and they trailed up his arms. He was wearing a Penny Tee similar to mine, except his said 'Purple Cheese', it broadened his shoulders, which made him look all the more hot.

Oh, chizz. I did not just call Fredifer hot.

"Sam?"

I looked up to see Fred-Pus analyzing me.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you?" he asked me, his eye-brows furrowing in confusion.

"What isn't . . ." Spencer muttered. I shot a glare at him. "Love you really."

"Nice try," I said, but my face softened.

"You ready for iCarly tonight, Puckett?"

Looked back to Fredlump, grinning. "Heck yes. We're doing a Moonlight Twi-Blood bit, aren't we?"

"You should really come to more rehearsals."

"Shush, Mama's Boy. Carlotta, can you get me some Peppy Cola?"

"Have you ever noticed that you call Freddie _Momma's Boy,_ and yourself _Momma_?"

"Not really."

Yeah, I realised. Shut up . . .

"And, Sam, what's the secret word?"  
"Now."

Carly rolled her eyes, but over to the fridge. "Anyway, don't you guys want some of my special lemonade?" She said, grinning sweetly.

Freddie and I looked at each other, silently, then just continued on with him massaging my feet and me eating bacon. My phone buzzed to life in my stripy drawstring pyjama pants, I put down the fried chicken (it took a lot of willpower, but I did it in the end) and pulled my PearPhone out, seeing a text.

"Ooh, people love me," I laughed.

"Who be it?" Frednub asked.

"Why'd you care? Anyway, it's Brad."

I opened the text and smiled, I text back and pulled my feet off Freddork's lap, putting them on the carpeted ground.

"Really? I didn't know the two of you were so close," he said. I think that I recognised a hint of jealousy in his voice. Probably not. I couldn't help but feel a tiny little bit disappointed. I didn't even know why, do don't ask. "What did he say?"

"Oh, just asking if I wanted to go see that new movie tomorrow night," I said smirking.

"Oooooooh," Carly said, grinning. "Sam's got a date."

"Nah, not a date. Just two friends going to a movie. No chizz."

"Not a date, you say? So, then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" the Nub said, smirking.

"Not at all."

"Oh." His smirk dropped, and he pulled his phone out.

"Want me to get you all dolled up for your date?" Carly asked, eyebrows waggling. I laughed.

"Nah, I'll just wear my Cuddlefish shirt and my red shorts."

"And feet?"

"Carls it's tomozzapan, I'll wear Converse, or something of the like."

"Tomozzapan?" Fredlump asked.

"It means tomorrow, Nub."

"Then why not just say tomorrow?"

"Why not just shut up?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess-"

"Okay, okay, you two! Cool it! If you two get any worse, you may as well be on the next season of the MMA fights . . ."

"Calm down, Carlima," I laughed.

"Carlima?"

"I don't even understand the things that come out of my mouth, sometimes."

"None of us do."

"Yeah . . ."

_**One day later**_

**Freddie (POV)**

_Buzz._

I looked down at my Pear Phone to see a text from Brad.

_Hey, Sam said that you were coming with us today? _

I text back, **Yeah, what time?**

_7: 30, will your mom let you out then?;)_

…**maybe.**

_Ahahahahah;')_

My phone buzzed, but a text from Sam popped up instead.

hey there, fredderlyyy.. did brad text you the details yet? he text me before

I tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that went through me when she said that her and Brad were texting each other.

**Yep, 7: 30. Want me to drive us to the Cineplex?x**

chicken yes. why the kiss?:')

**Why not the kiss? xx**

are you doing this to annoy me or something,dork?

**Maybe, maybe not.. 3xx**

You do realise that a heart is worth 3 kisses right?

**Yep.. And, if you don't put kisses back, then I won't take you to the Cineplex and you'll have to walk :- ) 3xx**

so you can show a text from me with kisses to your AV club nerd friends? wow, benson.. didn't know you loved me that muchhh (y)

**Walking is effort. 3xxx**

Bensonnnnn :'(

**Puckettttt :- ) Oh, come on Princess Puckettttt, promise I won't show any of my 'AV club nerd friends' :- ) 3xxx**

Fine. Xx

**And a heart, por favour . . . 3xxx**

Why?:'( 3xx

**I'll pick you up at 6:15xx**

Doesn't the movie start at 7:30?xx

**We're going for diner first, I'm not going into a dark room with a hungry Puckett,Puckett;)xx**

YAY:D Pinni's?xx

**Pinni's xx**

FREDWARD BENSON I LOVE YOU.

**I KNEW IT ;D xx**

Jk, no one could love a nub like you :- ) xx

**Love you too Princess Puckett 3xxxx**

Don't make me come over there,dork x

**Come at me bro;)xx**

I had a date with Samantha Joy Puckett. Oh, Chizz. What did I get myself into?

**Sam (POV)**

"Carlotta, I'm dead," I groaned, flopping onto my best friend's bed. I looked up at her.

"Why?" she asked, walking away from her camera/mirror, whatever the chizz you want to call it.

"Say nout to no one, okay, Shay?" She nodded, so I continued. "I _think_ I have a d . . . A d . . . A date with Fredweird."

I expected her to gasp, laugh, anything, but no. She did something I didn't expect. She _grinned._

"I knew it! Knew you liked each other!" I was about to deny it and react, but she got a confused look across her soft features and stopped me. "Wait, you _think?"_

"Well, the Nub didn't say 'Do you want to go on a date with me', he just asked me go to Pinni's before we go to the movies with Brad."

"Oh, I think that counts . . . Anyway, Pinni's is a nice place. Can we at least put you in a-"

"No skirts!"

"What about a-"  
"And no dresses!"

"Fine," she grumbled. "But can I at least do your make-up?"

I debated letting her bombard me with M.A.C. products.

"Fine."

"Yay," she squealed, jumping up and down at the idea of being able to make me look like Barbie or something. Not like I could ever be as pretty or hot as Barbie, anyway.

"But I still want to wear shorts. It's the middle of summer, for chicken's sake."

"Sam."

"Fiiiine."

It was 5 o'clock and Carly had decided that it was time to starting dolling me up all fancy-like. Of course, I had objected, but you shouldn't try to change Carly's mind once it's set on something. She told me that I wasn't allowed to wear a Cuddlefish t-shirt and shorts to Pinni's, because it was 'basically against the law'. Personally, I think she was over-exaggerating, but it's Carly. Come on. We had eventually agreed on my denim skinny jeans and one of her numerous amounts of tops. It wasn't too frilly, but that was mostly because I warned her that I'd bring the butter sock out if she even suggested something with frills on it. We did, however, have the mutual agreement of something with flowers on. But I somehow persuaded her away from flowers and towards stripes. I ended up in the denim skinny jeans and a striped, long sleeved red and white top. I pushed up the sleeves to my elbows, and I had multi-coloured bracelets on one of my arms, and red Converse on my feet.

"Almost finished . . ." Carly said. She was doing my make-up, putting light eye-shadow on me. "Okay . .. Open your eyes." She handed me the mascara and eye-liner, leaving me to do that myself. I applied it like every other day, I wasn't even sure if this was an actual date, for Chizz's sake.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Carls," I smiled. I didn't want to be like those stereo-typical girls and sling around a hand bag all through the night, so I just put my Pear Phone in my bra and hoped that there wouldn't be a random pear popping out of my boob.

By now, it was 6: 00, I told Carly this and she started freaking out about how she didn't know whether or not her camera was charged for this 'Kodak moment'. Or that's what she called it, at least. She ran to he draws and started to rifle through almost everything she owned until she found it on the Ice Cream Sandwich chair which was behind me.

I heard the door go. Oh, chizz.

**Freddie (POV)**

Oh chizz.

I was freaking out about this. I had told Brad that me and Sam were going to Pinni's before the movies and his reaction was . . . Well, you can probably guess. He asked whether Sam and I were going out, because he might have been planning on asking her to go out with him soon. Not this night, or anything but, oh, well. I was actually shocked at how badly I had reacted to Brad telling me that he was actually considering asking Sam to date him; I had basically yelled at I'm and told him to back off. I had apologised later, of course, but it still made him think that I liked Sam.

Oh, chizz, I could hear voices on the other side of the door. The door is opening, and I'm just standing there saying nothing.

"Oh, chizz."

**Reviews = Love.**

**Please review; I'll be doing the next chapter of this two-shot soon! Promise!**

**-Ellie'xox**


End file.
